mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Goodfey
Queen Goodfey is a minor supporting character of Mysticons ''who is queen of the people of Gemina and dwells within the royal palace in the heart of Drake City. History As Queen of the Realm of Gemina, she tries her very best to rule her people with a fair hand and strong will. She had disapproved of her daughter's disinterest in defending the all-powerful Dragon Disk from evil forces. She is the one who explained the story of Queen Necrafa's defeat at the hands of the original Mysticons. She had fought Dreadbane's spectral followers and refused to show Dreadbane way to the Treasury Chamber, where the all-powerful Dragon Disk has kept. She was shocked and saddened upon seeing her second husband, Darius, turned to bone as leverage for her. She begged for Arkayna to run before she herself was turned to solid bone. Some weeks later, her statue was found by Doug who gave them to where the Mysticons and Pink Skulls were near the Crystal Archipelago. As the spell to turn bone back to flesh took gradual affect, only her face was partially revived to living flesh. She breathed deeply and expressed wonder and amazement at seeing her daughter donning the legendary costume of the great and powerful Dragon Mage. Knowing that the interests of the realm came before her own, she assured Arkayna that she would be fine; that the Codex must be destroyed, even if it meant she could never return to living flesh and blood. When the spell was interrupted, her face reverted back to bone. During a collision of the Astromancer's Star Ship and the sky pirates' caused her statue to fall into the ocean. Her statue kept falling deeper into the depths of the ocean, while Arkayna did all she could to pull it to the surface. A vision of Goodfey had appeared as the fragments of the Crystal Archipelago fell, thanks to Arkayna using her Dragon Bracer in fury. She assured her daughter that they would be together in time, but she had to do what she could as Mysticon Dragon Mage to save the realm. In Episode 15, her stone form was later found by young Kelpie of the mythical Mer-Knights of the Silver Trident and given Queen Truefin as tribute to appease the menacing kraken that had plagued her and her daughter for many years. When Truefin saw the error of her ways, she helped the Mysticons raise Goodfey's statue to the surface. She appears in a flashback, in "The Prophecy Unleashed", which revealed that she actually given birth to ''two ''daughters; fraternal twins: Arkayna and another princess. Unfortunately, her memory of her other daughter was shortly wiped by Nova Terron. Appearances * Sisters in Arms (debut appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon (as a statue) * All Hail Necrafa! (face partially revived) * The Dome (statue & vision) * Clash of the Tridents (statue) * The Prophecy Unleashed (flashback) * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage Relationships Family and Relatives King Darius The circumstances as to how she met and married King Darius is unknown. She was saddened when he was turned to bone by Dreadbane. Arkayna Goodfey She is the mother of Arkayna. She dislikes her daughter not taking the history of the original Mysticons seriously, as it does not become a future queen. Only her face is revived when Arkayna and Malvaron are casting the spell to "turn bone back to flesh". She expresses wonder at seeing her daughter as become the great and powerful Dragon Mage. She tells her daughter that she knows what has to do, even if means never seeing her in flesh again. In a vision, she assures Arkayna that they will be together again but she must do her duty as the Dragon Mage, and leader of the Mysticons, first. Gawayne Having been turned into a statue made of bone gives her self-centered stepson the opportunity to become King of the realm in her stead. Loyal Subjects Emerald Goldenbraid Goodfey's relationship with the palace's "griffin wrangler" is quite good at most times, though she can be strict when Emerald does not pay attention to essential matters. She has yet to see her as Mysticon Knight. Enemies and Adversaries Baron Dreadbane Goodfey, naturally, desires Dreadbane as new leader of the Spectral Hand in place of Queen Necrafa. She refused to show him the treasury chamber, where the Dragon Disk resided. Seeing him turn her second husband to solid stone, she was shocked but still refused his order. Trivia * She is turned to bone by Baron Dreadbane in [[Sisters in Arms|''Sisters in Arms]]. Her petrified form prompts Arkayna to fight harder. * In [[All Hail Necrafa!|''All Hail Necrafa!]] she has a brief glimpse of her daughter as the Dragon Mage, leader of the new Mysticons in wonder and amazement. * In "The Prophecy Unleashed" it is revealed that she had given birth to not only Arkayna, but to a fraternal twin sister as well when her first husband was alive. * She is finally fully revived in "Twin Stars Unite" along with her second husband, Darius. Quotes Fifteen Years Ago * "If only your father could see you, but he's off keeping the kingdom safe." * "I have been double blessed." * "I'm going to call her Arkayna." Present * "After the first Mysticons fell, defeating Necrafa, the Disk became dormant." * "It has been our family's duty to protect the Dragon Disk for generations. For she who controls the Dragon Disk controls- This isn't a joke, Arkayna! And Emerald, shame on you." * "Really? Because from I saw, I'm not so sure." * "The Disk! It's activating! I must summon the astromancers! They'll know what to do." * "Dreadbane! You're alive!" * "Never!!" * "Darius! NO!!" * "No! ''Leave her out of this!!" * "Run, Arkayna!! RUN!!" * "You know what you have to do." * "I love you, Arkayna." * "Arkayna, you are the Mysticon Dragon Mage, defender of the realm. In time, we will together. But for now, you know what you have to do." Gallery Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Parents